


Subtlety is Queen

by Onion_Gentleman



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onion_Gentleman/pseuds/Onion_Gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember children, always let your words have a second layer of meaning attached to it. In other words, speak in tongues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading mates. Cheers eh?

"You’re staring again."

Anna started, shifting her gaze quickly as Elsa laughed. It was getting harder and harder with each passing day to control her desire. Luckily, the feeling had yet to manifest into anything suspicious. So far, the most suspicious thing Anna had done was to sit by an open window for the entirety of Elsa’a archery lessons and sigh dreamily over her sister’s form. She couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than the sight of the elder girl dressed in loose breeches and shirt, the folds of the cloth flowing over her taut muscles as she pulled upon the bowstring. Ever the perfectionist, Elsa would practice every chance she got, even in the dead of night when she couldn’t sleep. Anna knew only because she’d painstakingly painted from memory a portrait of the queen in the practice courts, dressed in breeches and cotton shirt with one eye squinted shut as she aimed her arrow at the target. The princess had never seen an elf, but she could have sworn in that instant Elsa was one, the full moon bathing her in a shower of silver light.

"I love you…"

Caught in her fantasies, the words slipped from Anna’s lips before her brain could register what she had said. Cold fear gripped her shoulders as Elsa looked up from her meal to fix her sister in a blue-eyed gaze. Luckily, as Anna’s eyes had still been fixed upon her dessert as she spoke, Elsa just chuckled.

"I’ll be sure to try some of that cake later then if it’s good enough to warrant such a public declaration of love."

"Oh, yeah. I-It’s good."

Ducking her head, Anna busied herself with her meal, cursing the rising heat on her face. Blushing did not suit her; she came out in patches of red and freckled white, looking like some odd diseased tomato. It was simply unfair. The one time she’d seen Elsa blush, it had been rosy dawn rising upon a field of snow. Not that she minded the sight, but her sister’s ability to be so enviously perfect all the time did manage to get on one’s nerves at times. A sigh escaped her lips at the thought.

"Anna?"

The concern in her sister’s voice drew her attention upwards to Elsa’s face. Elsa brushed back the one strand of hair that just never seemed to obey her orders, a habit that Anna recognized as Elsa’s nervous fidget. _Oh gods, you’re such a creepy stalker…_

"Are you alright Anna?"

Elsa hesitated, unsure of how to word the sentence in a diplomatic fashion so as not to offend.

"You seem…out of sorts lately. Is there something wrong?"

"Uh…"

_Oh yes Elsa, there is something wrong. See, I’m madly in love with you but you’re a dense little chunk of beautiful icy stupidity and probably wouldn’t get that I’m in love with you even if I made out with you and sang love ballads day and night at your window._

Anna smiled, albeit rather forcefully.

"No, no," she said, keeping her tone light and cheerful. "Nothing’s wrong at all."

Elsa’s shoulders drooped ever so slightly.

“Oh,” she muttered.

Silence fell.

_You are an idiot Anna. Say something. Anything. Just break this stupid awkward silence._

"I like pie," Anna blurted out. "Do you like pie?"

_Yes Anna, very good very good. You don’t sound crazy and stupid at all._

Elsa stared at her, utterly nonplussed by the random outburst.

"I like pie too?" she replied cautiously. Tossing manners to the wind, Elsa peered closely at Anna. "Anna, are you sure you’re alright?"

Frantic to divert Elsa’s attention from her, Anna laughed, a high-pitched nervous cackle that made Elsa shrink ever so slightly away from her sister.

"…I’m going to take that as a no…"

_Sweet gods above please just make me shut up before she thinks I’m completely crazy._

"So, Elsa, got any problems lately?"

Elsa blinked. Anna grinned back, smile too wide, eyes too frantic.

"You know," she said. "You don’t have to keep taking meals with me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"What? No. It’s not that, just…" The younger girl twiddled with her braid, wondering if what she was about to say was the smart thing to do. _Well, in for copper, in for gold I guess…_

"I..um..I’m having love troubles."

Her sister’s eyebrows lifted dangerously high.

"Love troubles," repeated Elsa slowly,deciding to humour the younger girl. "Alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well..um…there’s this person. And I like them. And I’m really close with them. Like, really really really close."

Elsa nodded slowly, doing her best not to look too confused. It felt like Anna was trying to tell her something but the elder girl was just not comprehending. Anna continued, staring at Elsa even harder, emphasizing each word with exaggerated clarity.

"And I really like them. I love this person."

Elsa was completely lost by this point. What was Anna trying to tell her? Did her sister want her blessing for this relationship?

"And the person is really really really thick. I don’t think they’d realize my feelings even if I made out with them."

Elsa nodded sympathetically. “Really Anna,” she said. “I don’t think anyone’s that dense. Just sit them down and try talking to them. I’m sure that they’ll understand just fine.” She gave her sister an encouraging smile. Anna stared back, looking even more frustrated.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "They are that dense. I really love them but they just aren’t getting it. And I’m too scared to tell them because I don’t want things to get awkward if they end up not feeling the same way about me. Because things just started to get better between me and that person. If they suddenly pulled away again, I don’t know what I’d do."

Her voice had risen unconsciously, fueled by frustration and panic.

Anna quickly dropped her gaze, unable to meet Elsa’s eyes for any longer.

"I just…I just want to be able to tell them that I love them. Romantically. And I don’t want things to get awkward between the two of us if she doesn’t return my feelings."

Caught up in her feelings and world, Anna didn’t realize the sudden slip she had made in her narration.

"Well," said Elsa softly. "Just based on my own knowledge, there’s someone who loves you very very much in a romantic way and if I weren’t so shy, I’d tell you who it was."

She stood and placing her cutlery neatly down upon her finished plates. Looking towards Anna who was still staring at her plate, Elsa smiled.

"Good luck with your unrequited love Anna."

Sitting in her chair moping, Anna waved a hand listlessly before the insinuation behind her sister’s words struck her.

"Wait, Elsa, what-"

The closing of a door was her only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Suggestions are much more effective than orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support is duly noted and accordingly thanked. Cheers mates.

It had been days. Perhaps even weeks. She might even be so bold as to say that it had been months. At least, that was how it felt to the frustrated princess. Draped across the couch in a fashion that would have had her etiquette masters in tears, Anna flopped about much like a dying jellyfish. 

"What am I supposed to do Joan?"

The warrior maiden stared right back down at her, her gaze reproachful.

"Oh don’t look at me like that. It’s not like it was my fault."

The silence that followed was tinged with sarcasm.

"If Elsa would just make herself clear instead of giving off hints like this I wouldn’t be in this situation."

Joan’s stare was oddly reminiscent of those that her teachers gave her when she was being particularly difficult.

"You’re no help Joan. And you’re supposed to be on my side for this."

Talking to a portrait was no help. Anna was positive Joan never encountered anything similar to what she was going through. If only Kristoff was around. However, as circumstances would have it, the blond iceman had gone off on some mysterious pilgrimage and Anna couldn’t sniff out a single clue regarding his whereabouts. She was on her own. Flopping over, the princess burrowed her face into the scratchy fabric of the couch and whined loudly.

"I don’t understand anything…" she complained loudly at nothing and no one in particularly.

"How sad. However, perhaps you could assist me in understanding why the princess is hiding in the portrait room instead of at her lessons?"

"Elsa!"

Quickly arranging herself into a position more becoming a princess, Anna coughed, brushing out her skirts with a blush.

"Um…how much of that did you hear?" 

Sinking into the couch with much more grace than Anna could ever muster in her entire life, Elsa slid one leg elegantly over the other, the faint whisper of skin sliding against skin creating a sudden lump in Anna’s throat. 

"Just the last little bit. You really ought to be at your lessons Anna."

Refocusing her attention on Elsa’s words instead of admiring the sleek fall of the gown over her sister’s thighs, Anna pouted.

"But it’s so boring. They just g on and on and on about history of imports and exports and Arendelle’s history and its topography and weather patterns and trade routes until I just want to scream." 

Her eyes lit up with sudden hope.

"Oh I know! How about we switch all my lessons to something more useful, like lessons with the weapons master. I could-"

She trailed off as Elsa shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"You know why we can’t do that Anna."

Anna slumped.

"I know I know…In case something happens to you and one day I have to take over the throne."

She perked up instantly, nuzzling her face into the crook of Elsa’s neck.

"But nothing’s going to happen to you ‘cause you got me here to protect you!"

Elsa laughed, wrapping her arm around the younger girl’s waist and planting a kiss on top of a mop of neatly groomed ginger hair.

"My brave princess," she teased affectionately. "But you’re still in trouble for skipping your lessons."

Anna made a face, inhaling the unique scent of Elsa. She could never figure out if the faint smell of winter and pine on her sister was a result of her powers or not.

"Bother my lessons. They can all go jump in a lake."

Disentangling herself from Anna’s arms which had snaked themselves around her waist, Elsa flicked the tip of a freckled nose, ignoring the yowl of protest from its owner.

"Don’t be impudent. Come to the library later. If your teachers can’t handle you then maybe its time for some private lessons. No running away or there’ll be punishment young miss."

She exited the room, the door thudding shut behind her.

Anna stared at the door before burying her face in her hands. She wasn’t even sure if Elsa knew the effect she had on her but she was sure of one thing. 

"I think I understand her even less than before…"


End file.
